maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Suits
The Killer Suits are Nicole Horne's personal hitmen and bodyguards. Their name is nicknamed by Max Payne as they don't have unofficial name. They are also backed by the credits as well. Description The Killer Suits are part of the security forces serving Aesir Corporation and take part in many missions ranging from VIP protection to assassinations. They are always wearing dark business suits with ties and white shirts. Most of them wear sunglasses and have earpieces with mouth microphones. Some wear trenchcoats while discarding the earpiece and microphone. They are probably the hardest type of enemy to beat as they are heavily armed, with Ingrams or Colt Commandos. Some even wield Jackhammers or M79s. They share similar weapons to the Mercenaries, but what makes the Killer Suits harder is the fact that they have more precise aim and they are known to dive through the air, similar to Max. However, they don't shoot as they dive. History It is unknown when the Killer Suits are formed but they are likely form after 1995 after the Project Valhalla disbandment and Nicole's formation of Aesir Corporation. The faction is composed of special agents who have worked with other agencies or are experienced in combat. They are payed well with some of them liking the job due to action given them unlike their previous work. They usually used to kill Nicole's enemies and their important task, to protect Nicole, essentially served as her bodyguards. It is unknown what actions they have done in the past but they are portrayed to be an elite and professional force not to be trifled. Actions in 2001 Since Nicole's hitman, Mona Sax failed to kill Angelo Punchinello and escaped from custody, the Killer Suits and herself go to the manor to personally kill the Mafia Don. With Max Payne finishing Punchinello's bodyguards including the infamous Trio, the Killer Suits able to enter the manor with ease. They arrived at their target office and kill him but was killed by Max Payne who was at the scene. They soon corned Max Payne and Nicole personally injected Valkyr into his body, they later leave the manor to later burn it to remove evidence and headed to Cold Steel, the Valkyr factory and where Project Valhalla was at. The Killer Suits weren't present in the attack of Cold Steel except 2 agents who oversee Operation Dead Eyes. However, they are killed by Max Payne as they tried to escape. They helped BB, Aesir agent to escape from Max Payne and tried to kill him but all the agents in the garage are killed including BB. They also joined the Mercenaries to kill the Inner Circle and Max Payne, but Alfred Woden, the head of the Inner Circle faked his death and Max Payne escape Asgard Building while killing many mercenaries and Killer Suits. Last Stand in Aesir The rest of the Killer Suits along Aesir security guards defend their HQ from Max Payne rampage but unfortunately killed despite also having high tech security in their building. Max Payne kill his way to the top floor in order to reach Nicole, the rest of the Killer Suits attempt to stop Max Payne but many failed with their boss scold them. They are all killed including their boss who is killed in a helicopter crash. To be specific, an antenna crash on to the helicopter, broke the helipad and the helipad crush the falling helicopter. With this the Killer Suits are gone. Trivia *The Killer Suits, particularly the ones in dark business suits and sunglasses, could be a reference to the Agents from the 1999 science-fiction-action film, The Matrix *Some Killer Suits are heard saying that they only kill as a regular 9 to 5 job and therefore show no loyalty to Aesir and kill only for money. *It is unlikely that "Killer Suits" are the official name for them. It is only what Max refers to them as. Gallery MaxPayne 2011-05-10 21-12-43-82.JPG MaxPayne 2011-05-06 23-05-17-29.JPG Suits.jpg es:Asesinos trajeados Category:Enemies